First Night Apart
by NandaSC
Summary: It was your wife's idea to do it. She knew it would be tough on you, but sooner or later you should get used to it. The idea of being apart from her. AU. Fayana in the future. Probably around 25 years old.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle or its character (I wish I did, tho lol).

A/N¹: This is my first time publishing a fic. And it's mainly fluffy. Be careful. You might die from all the fluffiness below. lol  
A/N²: Oh, and I kinda killed someone from the circle. NBD. lol It was just a bold move only to have this person's name on someone else, as a sort of tribute. I just wanna let you all be aware of it. Just read it, please. I'm sure you'll like it! ;P

It felt like ages since you last had a good night of sleep. Your body was craving for it for over a month now, but somehow, you still couldn't get your sleep patterns right.

As sleep slowly fades from you, you yawned and stretched your arms, noticing the lack of heat on the sheets by your left. You open your eyes to make sure it wasn't a nightmare but you find the bed empty by your side.

You searched over the room, with your eyes trying to adjust in the dimming lights of the middle of the night, and notices that something else is missing too. Someone else, to be certain.

It was your wife's idea to do it. She knew it would be though on you, but sooner or later you should get used to it. The idea of being apart from her.

The sound of light steps approaching from the door startled you a little, making you sit up. As you lazily rubbed your eyes trying to wake faster, you feel the bed sinking as your wife was lying by your side.

"What is it? Is she sick again? Should I go there? I'm going there." You said stumbling over words, worried sick, already throwing your legs off the bed, only to be stopped by a pair of warm hands against your bare arms.

"Hey, hey, hey… Get back here." your wife softly demanded, pulling you to your previous position "She's fine. She's sleeping." She added stroking your hair off of your face.

You stare deep into those green eyes that always made you weak in the knees, searching for the truth. You could always see right through them. She such was a terrible liar.

"You are a terrible liar." You stated, raising one eyebrow, challenging her to confess.

She sighed in defeat and admitted at last "It was nothing really. She was crying. I went there, and put her back to sleep. There. Done." She said pulling you in for a quick kiss and to cuddle some more.

"I think we shouldn't let her sleep alone in her room just yet. It's too soon. It has been only a month…" You mumbled against her neck.

"No, it's not. Some people do it from day 1. We took long enough, I say…" She replied with a muffled voice, as she was spreading butterfly kisses over your neck, her hands caressing the small of your back, going slowly further down…

And then she was pressing you flushed against her, causing a tingling familiar sensation down your belly. Oh, how you miss this...

You let a soft moan escape your lips, and you then recalled the reason why it has been over a month since you two hasn't been close that way, was just on the next room.

"Faye." You whisper, grabbing hold of those wandering hands.

"Diana." She replied with a hint of frustration present on her tone.

You pulled slightly away to look into her eyes again, trying to stay in focus, and to convince her that it was a bad idea. "I'm serious. What if she's still feeling sick and we take too long to wake up and get there? What if she needs me close? What if …?"

You watch those green eyes roll like only Faye could do as she cut your worried thoughts in no time. "No more 'what if's. We have the monitor."

"I don't trust these things. I need to check on her."

Your wife stopped you one more time, cupping your face in her strong hands.

"Baby, we agreed to do this, remember?" she asked you as her thumbs stroked your cheeks lightly.

"No, you said we should do this. I only nodded. I never agreed to anything." You replied, narrowing your eyes to her.

"If you nodded then you agreed. Besides…" she smirked pulling you closer to her once again "This is a good thing. We finally get the room to ourselves again. We talked about this. You said it yourself a while ago… that you miss those long nights of staying up late, but for a whole different reason, I mean… "

"Things changed, I guess." You stated with a little sad smile.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy opportunities such as this…" she said teasingly, taking your lips on her own in a way that you two haven't kissed in a while.

You moan into her mouth, feeling yourself melt under her fingertips tracing the curves of your hips and your over sensitive breasts. You grab hold of her hair, tugging it a little, just the way you know she likes it, making her hiss as she broke the kiss for air.

When you were about to finally reconnect after a long time, the softest of the cries escaped from the baby monitor on the nightstand, startling both of you, as your heads snapped towards the device. Babies and their worst timing ever...

Your wife sighed heavily, rolling back to her side of the bed. It kills you to see her this frustrated. You wanted more than anything to go back into that time where the only thing that mattered was one another, and no one else. Now all that matters the most to you two, was crying on the other side of the wall.

Your wife swifts on the bed to go once again there, but you quickly stopped her. "No, honey. Let me go this time." You asked, almost begging to go on her place.

She could tell by the look in your eyes how much you longed to see your little girl, and held her in your arms, even if has passed only three hours since you last feed her.

So she simply nodded and kindly smiled at you, and you smiled back, giving her a little peck on the lips before eagerly hopping off of the bed, and vanished as soon as you crossed the door and turn to the right.

You reached her magical well adorned bedroom - with walls in a soft shade of lilac with dragonflies and flowers as 3D wall stickers and furniture in a shade of ivory - and you instantly feel calmer.

As soon as you step foot inside, you can feel her overwhelming presence, and you think about how is it possible that a creature this small could be so powerful even in such a young age?

Your heart swells as you reached over her crib, picking that tiny crying human being up in your arms, resting her against your chest. And when she stopped her weeping instantly, you beamed proudly. Your maternal instincts were too keen. She just needed her mother close.

How could you leave such delicate thing so far away from your protection?

You stood there rocking her gently from side to side, mesmerized by how precious your baby girl is. She looked just like a doll, with her skin as fair as snow, big bright hazel eyes, and full pinkish lips. If it wasn't for her tufts of brown baby hair inherited from you, she would look like a perfect mini version of your wife.

As you watch her slowly doze off, you didn't think twice before leaving the room with her hiding under your protective embrace, getting back to the master room.

You knew exactly how Faye was going to react when she saw you two. She was going to protest at first, but she wouldn't fake it longer than 5 seconds. You learned that Faye has a soft spot for seeing the two ladies in her life together.

"Oh, Diana…" Your wife sighed rolling her eyes, as you entered the room with that tiny little being cradled in your arms. But it was a matter of few seconds before a large smile spread across her face as she took in the beautiful view of you and your daughter.

"I couldn't help myself." You replied quietly with puppy eyes, like you were asking for permission as you stepped close to the bed.

"It's okay…" She sighed, giving up already. You know that being apart from your baby was just as hard for her as it was for you.

"Come here, baby Mel." She stretched her arms picking her daughter from your arms and resting her against her chest, as you got to your side of the bed, lying down next to her.

Your wife reached over to kiss you as she cuddled you and your baby girl on her arms.

"I will bring the crib back first thing in the morning." She said nonchalantly.

You giggled with that, amused to say the least, and kissed the top of her lips "I knew you wouldn't resist seeing us together..." you said smiling wickedly.

She sighed nuzzling you, and whispered in your lips before another silent kiss "You know me pretty well…"

THE END

A/N³: So Fayanalissa in a weird way inspired me to write this. Nothing against Melissa's character, but I thought this could turn out well.  
Just in case anyone wondered what happened to her, well, we have a few options:  
1) She was the one who got killed cuz of the demon thing;  
2) She actually OD on Devil's Spirit;  
3) Witch Hunters. Nuff said.  
So since this was supposed to be only a one-shot, suit yourself with the choice you prefer! ;P xx


End file.
